1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selectively called wireless receiver, and more particularly to technique which automatically and selectively outputs a received message to a display device and/or a speaker.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of this type of selectively called wireless receiver is conventionally disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Disclosure (Heisei 1-93222). The selectively called wireless receiver includes a message display section and a message voice synthesizing section to inform a message to a user, and a switch. The message voice synthesizing section converts a message contained in a received wireless selective call signal or a fixed form message corresponding to the wireless selective call signal into the voice signal and synthesizes the voice signal to produce a voice message. The switch is a manual switch and is used to select the output form (display or voice) of the message. According to the selectively called wireless receiver, the message can be outputted by the display or by the voice by operating the switch.
By the way, the user of the above selectively called wireless receiver can switch the output form of the message depending upon the peripheral environment condition, e.g., peripheral noise and peripheral lightness. Because it is difficult to hear the voice from the receiver in a place where there is noise and loud conversation, for example, the user operates the switch to allow the received message to be displayed on the display device. Also, because it is difficult to see the display screen of the display device in a dark place, the user operates the switch to allow the received message to be outputted in voice. In this manner, because the switch must be manually operated in accordance with the peripheral environment condition in the conventional selectively called wireless receiver, there is a problem that the manual switching operation is complicated.
Further, there is another problem in that it is difficult for the user to recognize the received message under inferior environment condition, e.g., in a noisy and dark place.